Niechorze Pierwsze
Podróż delegacji Podwowiczów na polskie wybrzeże miała miejsce w roku 2007. Iskrą do podjęcia tak (jak na tamte czasy) odległej wyprawy poza obręb Podwa, był Spuhly, który w niewielkim Niechorzu opierdalał popkorn z Majką i Gówienkiem. Należy zaznaczyć, że magiczną miejscówkę w NIECHORZANCE pomotała Asia (wtedy chwilowo nie Spuhlakowa). Nagabywana przez Sodzinnne wynalazła ośrodek, który miał warunki typowe dla habitatu Podwa. Na odsiecz ruszyła więc ekipa składająca się z następkujących Korków: *Paca *Sodzina *Kaczy *Kuba *Adri Podróż rozpoczęła się w godzinach rannych, z Dworca Autobusowego we Wrocławiu, przy ulicy Suchej 1. Grupa rozweselonych Korków w dość nietypowym jak na owe czasy składzie, rozweselona i rozanielona dzięki udanej motce, weszła na pokład autobusu, który miał ich dowieźć do Rewala lub Pobierowa. Na terenie tych dwóch miejscowości (w niewiadomej dla autora kolejności, o czym później) przyszło im spędzić wieczór i noc tego dnia. Podróż nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych, jako że trwała pół czasu i odbywała się w piekielnych warunkach. Kiedy jednak z dużym opóźnieniem Korasy dotarły do północnych rubieży Polski, sprawy nabrały o wiele szybszego tempa. Okazało się, że Korasy nie mają noclegu, ale jakby się tym wcale nie przejmując, udały się na plażę, gdzie przyszło im spędzić nadchodzącą noc. Pierwsza noc Pierwszego Niechorza obfitowała w wiele niezapomnianych atrakcji, a wśród nich: *nakurwianie wódy *dżumienie Jeśli chodzi o pierwszą czynność, to brylowali w niej Adri i Kuba, którzy z wielkim zapałem zabrali się do grzania gorącej czeskiej wódy, którą Kuba zajebał tacie. Skończyło się to tak, że Adri poskładał się jak domino i zamazywał swoje debiutanckie rzygi. Druga z wymienionych czynności to domena trójcy: Kaczy, Paca i Soda, którzy w wyniku udżumienia się z engelowego bonga widzieli wyimaginowanych portugalczyków. Korasy przetrwały noc na plaży, mimo że oddali zmumifikowanemu Adriemu wszystkie swoje śpiwory. Dzień następny stał pod znakiem podróży do miejsca docelowego - Niechorza, gdzie do Korowodu dołączyła Asia Spuhlakowa, odtąd przewodniczka wycieczki. Korasy na miejsce dotarły w bardzo wczesnych godzinach rannych, zbyt wczesnych aby dostać się do ośrodka wczasowego, w którym przyszło im pełnić służbę na przestrzeni następnych kilku dni. W połączeniu z kurewskim kacem niektórych członków Krucjaty, zaowocowało to słynnym, wielogodzinnym oczekiwaniem pod sklepem, zwanym później Mleczną Grażynką. thumbDrugiego, lub trzeciego dnia do stacjonującego w drewnianym domku o wymiarach 2x3m w eskorcie Marcina "Sodka" Sodkiewicza, wparował długo wyczekiwany osobnik - Robur. Krucjata, rozpoczęta z hukiem i rzygiem, trwała w najlepsze przez następne dni, a dni zlewały się w jeden, upływający w sielankowej atmosferze. Do popularnych czynności należało: *Kiranie Bosmanów i Goolmanów *Dżumienie *Granie w siate (CIENIOWANIE) *Chodzenie w nocy na plażę i śpiewanie przyśpiewek Śląska stojąc na golasa w morzu i szczając w odmęty bałtyckiej wody *Jedzenie kiełbasy, zagryzanie jej bułką i zapijanie kefirem *Gra w cymbergaja *Oglądanie nieba z perspektywy Freda *Jedzenie pizzy *Rozmowy z autochtonami odnośnie Farelek W międzyczasie ekipę zasiliła kolejna zawodniczka: Ola-Palnik, która towarzyszyła Korkom niemal codziennie. W tak wspaniałej atmosferze trwała nadmorska misja Korowodu Podwa. thumb|Trzy osoby mieściły się na tej glebie NA LAJCIE Do ciekawostek powyżej opisanej wyprawy można zaliczyć również fakt, że Korasom tak się spodobało to miejsce, że nie tylko wrócili do niego rok później, ale nawet próbowali do Niechorza wrócić w te same wakacje. Adri, Paca i Sodek w tym celu zatrudnili się w tokarni Stal Plast, aby naruchać ryżu i wycinali krzaki. Niestety, na powtórkę trzeba było czekać do następnego sezonu. Kolejną ciekawostką jest rekord frekwencji podczas ostatniej nocy, spędzonej w dwuosobowym domku, który został zasiedlony przez 9 osobników. Rekord ten do tej pory nie został pobity. Ciekawostki *Słowem tego wyjazdu był "MEHJEZUS" (czyt. MEDŻIZAS). Wyraz ten w kółko powtarzał pijany portugalczyk, który podbił pierwszej nocy z tłumaczem (prawie zarabiając kose pod żebro od Kuby, posiadacza DUŻEGO NOŻA), do obozowiska Korasów. Tymże tajemniczym słowem ochrzczono właściciela ośrodka, toczącego nieustanna wojnę z narastającą Korozją. *A'propos Medżizasa: ostatniego dnia drużyna wyniosła się z ośrodka w stylu godnym Ninja:bezszelestnie, w pierwszych promieniach słońca, przerzuciwszy torby przez płot czmychnęła ku zbawiennemu autobusowi. Ucieczka ta spowodowana była syfem jaki zostawili: pasztet z rozwijającą się pleśnią na ścianie included. Wycofywując się Adri otworzył kliknął prawym na toalety i wybrał z menu swą umiejętność specjalną: Korrus Dewastatorus. Z poświęceniem użył wszystkie swe skarpetki by pozatykać zlewy i odkręcić zlewy. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką usłyszała wymęczona garska Skretyniałych był złowrogi szum wody... Kategoria:Wszycho Kategoria:Biby / Wyprawy